Update:Zodiac Training Event - Invention Cosmetics
Invention Cosmetics }} Get to grips with the Zodiac event and seek out its treasures. Following last year's popular Death Lotus Training, this in-game activity is based around the animals of the zodiac. Some really cool rewards are up for grabs, so get involved! Inventors can also rock that lab-coat look this week by discovering a couple of Devices that can each be used to create a snazzy Invention-themed cosmetic. From 4th February until 9th February, take on the Zodiac Training event by completing a variety of tasks and challenges. This year it'll mainly take your Skilling and Minigames prowess to complete. Simply open Treasure Hunter during the promo and you'll receive a card that can be clicked to begin the Zodiac Training. Once you have completed a row or column, you will be rewarded with monkey trinkets, cash bags or XP. Complete the entire scroll and you will unlock the coveted dragon zodiac costume. As with last year's event, you can complete the list multiple times for different vibrant colours. Win Envelopes on Treasure Hunter to instantly finish tasks, and be sure to be on the lookout for the Wounded Snake Icxan roaming Gielinor. Ironman players can enter the Zodiac event by retrieving their card from Diango. Not all tasks can be completed by Ironmen, but they can be bypassed by using Envelopes which you can get from finding Icxan. Show off your progress in Invention by discovering a couple of neat Invention cosmetics that have just been added to Gielinor. Proverbial lightbulbs will be going off across every head in the land as you take to your workbenches and try to figure out the ways to make the following: *Labcoat *Lightbulb Hat *"Professor" title *Portable Spellbook/Prayerbook Switcher (Dwarven tech-branch) *Invention Skillcape. A hint, you say? Oh, go on then!'' The Labcoat might need a fine cloth or two to put together. Most Professors are pretty old, right? Around 95, I suppose? That's all you're getting for now, get cracking!'' As mentioned in last week's BTS, Invention will soon be turning its attention to skilling. So keep an eye out for further updates and improvements. Each week we stream developer Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find a full streaming schedule over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel, too, for recap videos of streams you may have missed, including last week's Invention streams and loads more! Tuesday, 2nd February | 17:00 UTC (Game Time) | Developer Q&A – God Scoreboard, Invention, & RuneMetrics It'll be a busy, busy stream! Be sure to watch this week for some teasers for the God Scoreboard (kicking off Sliske's Endgame), and the exciting RuneMetrics. We'll also be catching up with the Guardians to check in with the new Invention additions. Post your questions in the forum thread, and don't miss it from 5pm UTC on Tuesday 2nd February! Tuesday, 2nd February | 21:00 UTC (Game Time) | JMod Shenanigans with Mod Shauny! Mod Shauny has yet more tricksy tricks up his sleeve. Join him for an hour of trolling and fun on our Twitch channel! The 15th Anniversary party has come to a close. The garden remains with the statues collected by the player. Players may still find portals across the game world to unlock the various statues. Lanterns on the trees and the 15th anniversary logo on the lodestones are also remaining in game too. For full patch notes on the update, see the forum thread. The RuneScape Team